Mu Soul
Mu Soul is one of the ancient-most magics in the world, exclusive to the descendants of Mu, in which there are only two left, allowing them to be the only ones capable of using this magic, and they are Aoife and Scathach Oz. Description Conceptualization The concept was made from the ancient Sages of Mu, who had tended to Yggdrasil themselves. While tending to the magical tree they had found that the tree could wield almost all kinds of different elements, as when it had been lit afire it had used water, and when the earthquake happened, it used Gravity Magic to keep everything safe, and so the sages used all of the elements in the magic Mu Soul. Over the years Mu Soul had been changed, and so it had been stronger through the longer the caster has been alive, or the more pain and heart break they have had to endure, than using attributes of the elements in each spell. Each caster has one different kind of power source, and for Aoife it is being "joined by the red string of fate" which means, she is connected to each person she has ever known, which is why the more friends she makes the stronger her magic. She is also connected to Yggdrasil, and so as long as Yggdrasil remains her powers will be at a much higher level. Most of the seals are stored in the Codex des Anciens in which you can find the Secret Arts and also the spells and sigils of elemental attacks. This Codex is found in the Library of Lune. Overview Mu Soul is an Ancient Caster-Type Magic and is said to be one of the closest things to the One Magic, being one of the Three Magic's of Origin, the others being from Lemuria and Adlistanu, the ancient countries. Mu Soul allows the caster to use magical Seals or Magic Circles of a very complex kind to unleash a multitude of different spells. The more magical Seals or Maigcal Circles, otherwise known as Mu Symbols, that the caster is capable of creating, the higher level spell they can create. This is known as their Mu Level which increases with their strength and power, and although most ancestors were only able to achieve a level of Sixty, Aoife is said to have achieved a level Ninety and Scathach a level Eighty-Four which is on the same level as a Sage of ancient Mu. This magic has been said to have infinite spells, and some more intricate than others, but is said to have no true element, although it being rumored to be darkness for Aoife "the Shadows" Oz, which means the true element can be different for each person who learns it. Weaknesses and Limitations Mu Soul is said to have the set back of placing the caster through an eternal life, otherwise known as immortality, due to being connected to the World Tree Yggdrasil. Aoife has stated that living infinitely is boring, and that she wishes sometimes that she could join her parents in heaven, in which most people understand as due to living for hundreds of years, you run out of things to do. Mu Soul can cause the user's heart to home a monster, created by the caster's sorrow, fears and depression, and in some cases these monsters are rumored to be nearly as powerful as Zeref's creatures depending on how focused the attack is. If the caster stays like this for too long they fuse with the monster and lose their magical abilities for at minimum a week. Another limitation on this magic is that the caster, if only knowing ten seals, can be very predictible, although some people are known to be able to create seals on the spot, including the Level Ninety, Aoife Oz. Strengths The user if knowing multiple seals can end up combining them for even stronger and more brutal attacks, which in turn causes an immense pain on the target after being hit by two ancient spells at once and also the unpredictability of the outcome can cause the target to be in a massive confusing daze. There are known to be millions of combinations that have been used and that are yet to have been used. It is said that the more you fight and the more variety of magic you see the stronger you become, and you can then use their own spells in creating new seals, which may cause you to level up eventually. Spells Aoife's Spells *'Dark Gathering of the Heart: '''This spell causes a seal to appear over the caster's heart, with a heart shape in the middle of this pink magic circle, which than causes the pain and suffering to gather. All of the pain is drawn to this symbol and begins to crystalize as a pinkish-red crystal, which forms in the center of the heart on the magic circle. The magic circle than blinks out appearing on the ground, with the reddish-pink crystal hovering over it. In Aoife's case the crystal then begins to turn black and morph into the shape of a giant headless woman, who has no legs and black wings, reffered to as Echidna, the mother of Monsters. **'Black Sword: Nightmare: 'This spell causes the Echidna to appear through the same process as before, but now after the caster holds their hands over their heart with clawed hands, a sword materializes from the Echidna's heart, which has a jagged edge with a fan-like tip, which is completely black, with no other details than a handel and a heart shaped pommel. This sword unleashes shadows and black nightmare like creatures everytime it is swung. *'Faded World: 'This spell causes the caster to turn the day to night, by emitting a dark aura from their body. This aura of pure black light kills the surrounding trees and wilts the flowers, also causing an unpleasant mist to roll upon the area. This fog is told to make things look demonic, eerie and also begins to terrorize the mind of the target with paranoia. **'Shade Aura: Corvus: 'This spell causes the caster to summon forth the aura of pure black light with a red heart over the heart of the caster than turning them into pure darkness with pink eyes and a pink empty thorn-like lined heart over their heart and arms, which then allows them to use the "demons in the fog" to attack the target. *'Willow Moon: 'This spell causes the caster to summon a complex blue magical circle below the opponent as the day becomes night (or if night, remains night). This circle than begins to create things, like from the right a willow tree, as the name states, but then after it is created the willow's leaves turn into water and begin to soak the opponent, then the magic seal kicking in rushing up a wave of water. *'Hollow: 'This spell causes multiple elaborate magic circles to form in the air, and also on/through the target, then levitating the target into the air with the other magic circles, they begin to erupt like fireworks, leaving different elements pouring from their different colors. **'White Firework: 'This is one of the fireworks which creates light when exploding, which can then temporarily blind the opponent allowing the caster to attack again. **'Orange Firework: 'This is one of the firworks which creates ropes like Nekosoku Tube when exploding which tie up the target and prevent them from using magic. **'Green Firework: 'This is one of the fireworks which ties the target in thorny vines when exploding, which can inflict damage and leave them immobilized. **'Blue Firework: 'This is one of the fireworks which works like Juvia's Water Lock and leaves them trapped in a sphere of water, which can inflict damage and leave them immobilized. **'Indigo Firework: 'This is one of the fireworks which works like the spell Faded World, in which it traps them in a choking fog, knocking them unconcious. **'Yellow Firework: 'This is one of the fireworks which unleashes a flash of lightning at them which can paralyse them and also cause an after effect of still being shocked. **'Red Firework: 'This is one of the more dangerous fireworks, as it unleashes a dragon made out of fire which swirls around the target in a hurricane of flame. This can then burn the opponent and cause moderate to severe damage, depending on how long it lasts. **'Forbidden Firework: Black Firework: 'This is the most dangerous of the explosions in hollow because it destroys the targets hearing, smell and sight and also disables their feeling of pain, then unleashing black ice spears at them which only slash and thump as Aoife cannot cause death to others. *'Briar Heart: 'This spell causes the target to be tangled in a briar made of their own aura, which then smashes them into the ground and other objects, and is impossible to breakthrough from using magic, as it is made out of their life force. This has also been shown to be capable of magical energy transfers and also of trapping muliple people in a mass of all of their aura's at once. *'Mu Tech: 'This spell causes a cube with the symbols of Mu inscribed in the sides, to appear infront of the caster which then releases a powerful ray of magic, capable of breaking obsticles and also causing severe damage onto opponents. Codex Spells *'Shrine of Storm Lore: 'This spell releases a big magic circle below the opponent which flares blue, then causing a torrential wave to send them flying into the air, then lightning striking them and sending them flying down and hitting the ground again. This spell causes the opponent to be severely injured and may cause an aftershock. *'Charm of Eternal Frost: 'This spell releases a big seal onto the opponent which flares an icy blue light, then coating them in a frost freezing them over, then unleashing spheres of ice at them, then exploding and freezing into frosted spikes. This causes severe injury onto the opponent and creates a maze of iced spikes. *'Dawn Flames: '''This spell places magic circles on the opponent of light lavender, deep orange and blood red, which than all release different kinds of flames, ensnaring them in a sphere of fire, in which begins to injure them by hitting them and whipping with the flames. Category:Magic